


Injured

by Katinar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katinar/pseuds/Katinar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's plan of keeping an injury secret from Dean doesn't work quite like he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from the ImagineYourOTP blog on Tumblr. Link can be found [here](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/45306971559/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-getting-seriously).
> 
> _Imagine Person B of your OTP getting seriously injured in a battle, but will lie about the wounds to Person A just so they don’t have to see them hurt. Later on, however, Person A finds out and heals Person A’s injuries telling them how silly they are._

“You sure you’re all right Sammy? You took a hell of a beating,” Dean said, nudging the motel room door shut behind him with his foot before dumping his bag on the ground and moving about to check that the salt lines were still undisturbed. It’d been a routine ghost hunt, but with the body having been cremated – like usual – they’d had a bit of a hard time finding whatever remains were keeping the son of a bitch around. Sam had been the one unlucky enough to be attacked while Dean searched for what turned out to be a small lock of blonde hair.

“Mm. Fine. Just sore” Sam grunted before moving over to his bed, dropping his own bag near the foot of it before collapsing on the mattress with a groan. Dean shot a glance at his brother after ensuring their security measures were intact. He kicked off his shoes near his bed before heading towards their small bathroom.

“All right, whatever, you want the shower first?”

Sam mumbled something against his pillow that sounded vaguely like “go ahead” as he waved a hand in the direction of the bathroom. Chuckling, Dean grabbed some fresh clothes from one of his bags before patting Sam’s side, watching him flinch. He frowned a bit at the unusual reaction but just shrugged it off, instead disappearing into the bathroom. Sam waited until he heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on before he rolled onto his back, emitting a low groan. Blood stained his shirt as he pulled it up, hissing as the cotton stuck to the rather deep six-inch gash along his ribs. The blood was still oozing slowly out of the wound and Sam swore it looked like it was in the beginning stages of infection, which was never a good sign. Pushing himself to his feet, Sam moved to the unused first aid kit on the table, stuffing some bandages into his pocket just seconds before Dean exited the steam-filled bathroom.

“Shower’s all yours,” Dean said, running a hand through his wet hair and heading to the fridge. Sam nodded and grabbed some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. He leaned back against the closed door briefly before removing his shirt, minding the gash on his side. Lifting his arm out of the way, he frowned at the injury in the mirror before finishing undressing, setting the bandages on the counter. Taking a shower was a difficult task, especially with trying to remain silent when washing the wound. He’d forgotten to grab anything from the kit to clean out the cut but he’d just have to remind himself to do it later when Dean was asleep. After bandaging himself as best he could, Sam pulled his clothes on before leaving the room to see Dean lounging back on his bed idly flipping through channels on the small TV.

“So, you’re sure you’re okay?” Dean asked, turning his attention from the TV to Sam as Sam sat down on the edge of his own bed. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just a few bruises and sore muscles, nothing out of the ordinary. I’ll be fine in the morning,” he said, forcing a smile. He could see the suspicion on Dean’s face but thankfully the older man didn’t push the topic. Sam moved to lie down on his back before rolling onto his uninjured side facing away from Dean. It didn’t take long for him to pass out from exhaustion.

~*~

Sam woke with a groan to cold hands on his bare skin near the bandages. As he tried to sit up the hand pushed him back down onto his back.

“Stay still Sammy. The cut’s gotten infected and if I don’t clean it up and get you stitched up we’re going to end up taking you to the hospital.” Dean mumbled, clearly focused on whatever he was doing. Sam didn’t protest at all – he didn’t think he even had the energy to disobey - and let his head fall back against the pillow. Dean resumed carefully stitching Sam up, a towel under his side to keep Sam’s bed relatively dry as he poured some alcohol over the wound while he worked. It didn’t take long for him to finish, bandaging up the cut again before cleaning up the supplies and returning with half a glass of water and some pain pills.

“C’mon, let’s get you sitting up,” he said, setting the items on the nightstand beside Sam’s bed. He slid an arm under Sam’s sweat-covered back and helped him sit up, positioning himself behind his brother to keep Sam propped up. He took the water and pressed the glass into Sam’s hand, his own over it to help him. Sam opened his mouth for the pills as Dean slipped them into his mouth and swallowed them with the water.

“Why didn’t you tell me Sam? Would have helped stitch you up sooner,” Dean said as he set the glass of water back down and brushed Sam’s hair off his feverish forehead.

“It was my fault I got hurt, I was careless and I thought you’d be ashamed or… I don’t know, I just didn’t think it was necessary. I thought I could handle it on my own,” Sam mumbled. Dean sighed and combed his fingers through Sam’s hair soothingly, gently guiding Sam’s head back against him. Sam complied, his head resting against Dean’s shoulder before he felt one of Dean’s arms wrap around him.

“You could have told me Sammy. I’m serious. I would have helped you, you know that.” Dean placed the back of his hand against Sam’s forehead. “Fever still seems pretty high. Get some rest, Sammy. Hopefully things’ll settle down by the morning so we don’t need to bring you to the hospital. Not sure how we’d explain the-” Dean fell quiet when he realized Sam was fast asleep against him, a smile forming on his lips. He tilted his head down and kissed the top of Sam’s head before resting back against the headboard of Sam’s bed to watch the muted TV.


End file.
